1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage disposal viewer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garbage disposal viewer that is capable of both holding the garbage disposal rubber deflector in an open position as well as illuminating the inside of the garbage disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until the present invention, there have been no prior art apparatus which directly address the problem of visually inspecting the garbage disposal from an installed in a sink position.
Numerous innovations for garbage disposal devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, the differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,102, Titled Garbage Disposal Guard, invented by Ernest Efstratis comprises a sleeve having an upper cylindrical wall portion and a lower cylindrical base portion of smaller diameter than the upper wall portion and joined thereto by a shoulder portion. The sleeve is adapted to be installed in the drain of a sink equipped with garbage grinder with its shoulder portion seated on a portion of the sink surrounding the drain, its base portion extending down into the drain and its upper wall portion projecting up above the drain. Slots are provided in the sleeve to permit an adequate flow of water. The slots are sufficiently narrow to prevent flatware and the like from washing down the drain and into the grinder. The sleeve may be longitudinally split to permit it to be circumferentially squeezed or compressed so that it will fit drains of different sizes.
This differs from the present invention in that the attached device is apparently intended to prevent flatware and the like from entering the disposal unit, and can do only that. It does not extend into the disposer throat far enough to depress the rubber deflector. The present invention is intended to provide inspection of the disposer interior, hands free, therefor providing easy retrieval of foreign objects from within (Rings, jewelry, etc.).
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,070, titled Garbage Disposal Apparatus. Invented by Jerome F. Stratman, comprises a sink mount for a disposer including a mounting ring on the sink flange assembly at the outlet and a support ring on the upper end of the disposer, with the two having cooperating hook elements which are engaged in the mounting of the disposer to support the latter at this location for upward swinging movement full against the flange assembly. One of the hook elements has appreciable peripheral extent, so that the disposer can be rotatably adjusted, and the mounting ring carries an adjusting and holding screw which engages the support ring and forces the same upwardly against the flange assembly to secure the disposer n place.
This differs from the present invention in that the attached is a device from attaching the disposal unit to sinks, it has no relation to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,080, titled Manual Tool for Feeding Refuse To a Garbage Grinder Disposal Invented by William L. Lindley, comprises a manual tool for feeding refuse to a garbage grinder disposal includes a unitary body with a head portion adjacent one end of the body. The head portion is provided with a plurality of spaced, longitudinally extending recess means to define longitudinally extending ribs between the recess means whereby tool may be manually gasped. Shaft means extend longitudinally from the head portion and is of a size for inserting in the garbage grinder disposal, and surface means are provided on the end of the shaft means and project therefrom whereby refuse may be engaged by manual manipulation of the tool and stuffed into the garbage grinder. Surface means on the tool limit the extent the shaft means my be inserted in the garbage grinder deposal.
This differs from the present invention in that this is a refuse feeder only. The present invention is inserted into the disposer to depress rubber deflector and provide hands free internal inspection of disposer unit, allowing retrieval of foreign objects.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,302, titled Combined Garbage Disposal Plunger and Scraper, invented by Frederick F. Auerbach, is an ornamental design for a combined garbage disposal plunger and scraper. There is no relationship to the above Patent and the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,963, titled Garbage Disposal Tool, invented by David L. Sherman, is an ornamental design for a garbage disposal tool.
This differs from the present invention in that it appears to be design for an insert into the disposer which would prevent entry of silverware and the like. This does not depress rubber deflector of disposer to provide hands free inspection of the interior of the disposer unit, and/or retrieval of foreign objects.
Numerous innovations for garbage have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.